Estaremos bien Hermione
by pamelanatalia25
Summary: Después de derrotar a Voldemort, Harry Ron y Hermione regresaron a casa para poder pensar en como seguirían sus vidas ahora que nadie los perseguía. Todos tenían algo que solucionar, todos tenían a alguien a quien amar. Solo que la distancia trae dudas nuevas o puede que aclare las ya existentes.
1. prologo

Finalmente vencieron a voldemort y para el mundo mágico aquello era motivo de felicidad y celebración, pero para ellos solo era alivio, algo que estuvieron esperando desde hacía mucho tiempo y que ahora solo podía decir que era la sensación más satisfactoria que habían experimentado.

Salieron de aquel castillo, ahora parcialmente en ruinas, en el que se conocieron y vivieron tantas aventuras juntos. Aquel sitio que por 7 años fue su casa, su refugio, donde se sentían seguros pero donde aprendieron a luchar y defenderse de la magia oscura que de a poco fue cubriendo al mundo mágico, su mundo.

Regresaron a casa, satisfechos por haber peleado y sobrevivido a penurias y a fuerzas oscura. Todo el mundo quiso celebrar su victoria, darles medallas y reconocimientos, sin embargo para ellos eso no era justo no se sentían héroes ni nada parecido, solo eran personas normales, magos jóvenes con habilidades extraordinarias que debieron aprender a la fuerza por haber tenido que cuidarse de aquel mago ruin y despreciable que los acecho por tantos años.

Aquellos 7 años solo ellos supieron lo que se sentía vivir en alerta constante y ser motivo de burla y que su credibilidad como magos y personas esté en duda, de que en cualquier instante algún mago oscuro o hasta el propio voldemort acabara con sus vidas.

Pero todo había terminado, cada uno de ellos regresaría a casa para poder abrazar a su familia o a quien los estuviera esperando para disfrutar de una vida de tranquilidad. Lo que ellos no se esperaron o no tuvieron en cuenta en ese momento era que de alguna manera sus planes cambiarían como solo la magia cambia.

Los Weasleys invitaron tanto a Harry como a Hermione a pasar los días posteriores a la madriguera, ellos estaban en conocimiento de que ambos chicos estaban solos, Harry siempre lo estuvo ya que su familia muggle nunca lo quiso pero el caso de la chica era diferente, sus cariñosos padres fueron hechizados ella misma lo hizo con el más grande dolor en el alma y el corazón se obligó a utilizar el encantamiento que borró todo recuerdo de ella de sus vidas y aquello era en ese preciso instante lo que necesitaba remediar.

La familia de Ron por su parte necesita pasar el duelo por la muerte de sus amigos pero también de su hijo amado y el mejor de los hermanos, el gemelo de George, Fred quien sacrificó su vida y su varita para evitar que los mortifagos tomaran el control de su mundo y sus vidas. Ellos dos, los bromistas de la escuela y dolor de cabeza de la casa Weasley eran los magos más valientes y excepcionales que Harry conoció y por eso sentía en lo más profundo de su corazón el mayor sentimiento de gratitud por aquellos dos.

A pesar de la insistencia por parte de Molly y Arthur Harry los dejó pasar su duelo en paz y marcharse de vuelta a la casa de Grimmauld Place después de todo su padrino se la había heredado y decidió, aunque solo, viviría allí hasta decidir qué haría ahora que no debía esconderse de nadie o que no tenía una misión que cumplir o una batalla que pelear.

Por su parte Hermione agradeció mucho a los Weasley y a su mejor amigo el que le ofreciera su hogar como refugio salvo que ella lo que más deseaba era regresar a Londres e intentar revertir su hechizo, necesitaba del abrazo cariñoso y reconfortante de sus padres, necesitaba volver y si no tenía éxito por lo menos verlos una última vez y saber que estarían bien y tal vez regresar a la escuela y terminar su último curso o al menos colaborar en la reconstrucción del viejo castillo


	2. capitulo 1

Era una tarde lluviosa para ser julio pero en Londres eso era normal, Hermione caminaba por las calles de su vecindario bajo un paraguas con los colores de la casa de Gryffindor, su corazón saltaba dentro de su pecho a medida que se acercaba a la que una vez fue su casa o lo seguía siendo, ya no lo sabía. Pero si deseaba entrar en ella y que sus habitantes como siempre, como cada año la recibieron con un fuerte abrazo y la torta de chocolate de su madre que era su favorita.

No se dio cuenta de que había llegado hasta que una de sus vecinas la saludo.

—Hola pequeña ¿Cómo te fue este año en la escuela?

Ella se quedó de piedra, pensó que al haber hechizado a las personas que conoció eso se esparciría también a sus vecinos pero al parecer solo funciono con sus padres.

—Muy bien, gracias Sra. Jones.

—Me alegro mucho querida.

La anciana siguió su camino, como siempre arrastraba un carrito de las compras y llevaba su andar pausado típico de su edad.

Subió los peldaños que la condujeron frente a la puerta y se tomó un par de segundos para respirar y prepararse antes de tocar, entonces la puerta se abrió y su corazón se puso a saltar como un loco en su pecho.

—Hola jovencita ¿Que deseas?

—Hola mi nombre…. - dudo un momento su voz sonaba quebrada no sabia que decir solo deseaba lanzarse a los brazos de aquel hombre y que él le correspondiera - soy… soy Hermione, soy su sobrina. Si su sobrina.

—Qué extraño, yo no tengo hermanos.

—Es que soy hija de una prima de su esposa.

—Oh bueno, es lo explica todo -se hizo a un lado para que ella pasara - pasa, afuera no dejará de llover por un buen rato.

A ella le temblaban las piernas pero logró entrar, cerró la sombrilla y la sacudió afuera como solía hacerlo ya que a su madre no le agradaba que nadie mojara los pisos de la casa y después dejo el paraguas en la cubeta junto al perchero de la entrada, todo aquello bajó la mirada curiosa de su padre.

—Bueno, Hermione ¿Cierto? - ella asintió - ¿Quieres un té o algo parecido?

Todo lo que quería en ese momento era un gran tarro de cerveza de mantequilla pero solo lo conseguiría en las tres escobas o en el caldero chorreante, así que aceptó la infusión que él le ofrecía.

—Gracias Sr Granger. - qué extraño le sonaba eso pero ciertamente le costaba más no llamarlo padre.

El hombre la invitó a pasar a la sala y le pidió que se sentara mientras él iba a la cocina a preparar el té. Cuando él se perdió tras la puerta ella dejó escapar un gran suspiro que llevaba contenido desde que se abrió la puerta, las manos le sudaban, el corazón le latía con fuerza, las rodillas le temblaban, ella valiente y fuerte había peleado y matado a docenas de mortifagos durante meses sin titubear, pero ahora se sentía la persona más vulnerable sobre la tierra, estaba aterrada.

Se obligó a serenarse y a pensar, su cerebro súper racional le decía que esa era una situación que podía resolver, ella lista podría lograrlo.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y lo fue soltando despacio para serenarse, tal y como le habían enseñado en las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras cuando Harry les impartía y les enseñó a conjurar su patronus. Aun con los ojos cerrados sonrió al recordarlo, estaba nervioso la primera vez que tuvo que oficiar de "maestro" para los chicos del ED pero luego se fue acostumbrando y lo hacía con total naturalidad y tanto ella y Ron se sentían orgullosos de la entereza y seguridad que mostraba Harry en cada clase.

Finalmente la imagen de su mejor amigo fue lo que ayudó a su mente a serenarse, se puso de pie y comenzó a recorrer la sala, la conocía al dedillo todos los muebles seguían en el mismo sitio de siempre, la tabla rechinante junto a la ventana aún no había sido reparada a pesar de las constantes quejas por parte de su madre, las cortinas eran las mismas y debajo del sofá de la esquina aún se encontraba oculto el rayón que ella le hizo a la madera del suelo con el triciclo cuando tenía tres años, bajo el cuadro de la pared lateral aun seguía su dibujo de ella misma en crayones que sus padres jamás pudieron borrar, aunque no la recordara ella aun seguía en esa casa. Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla y varias más amenazaron con salir. Se Giró hacia las escaleras y evitar el impulso de subir corriendo a la que un día fue su habitación pero se controlo y se mantuvo en la sala. Volvió a sentarse y a esperar a que su padre regresara.

Un par de minutos después en silencio ambos bebían la infusión bastante nerviosos, Hermione no sabía que decirle ni por dónde empezar a explicar, mientras tanto Charles Granger examinaba con curiosidad a la chica algo en ella le llamaba mucho la atención y le transmite una sensación de familiaridad pero no sabía exactamente que era, sin embargo tenerla cerca era para él era como si la conociera de toda la vida.

Pasaron un largo tiempo entre preguntas que solo se responden en monosílabos hasta que Rose Granger llegó a la casa.

—Hola cariño he vuelto - dejó el paraguas en la cubeta y noto el rojo y amarillo que se encontraba allí - Charles ¿De quién es la sombrilla de colores? - se asomó hasta el salón y vio que allí estaba su esposo y una jovencita de no más de 17 años - hola ¿Quien es ella?

—Hola Sra. Granger - al igual que había ocurrido con su padre ella quiso correr y refugiarse en los brazos de aquella mujer - soy Hermione soy… soy la hija menor de su prima Lidia.

— ¿Lidia? Qué extraño pensé que ella solo tenía dos hijos. - cierto lo había olvidado su tía solo tenía dos hijos varones mayores que ella, con la prisa por mentir no recordó aquello.

—Soy menor que ellos, mis hermanos son mucho más mayores.

—Oh bueno, es que hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos que tal vez no llegue a conocerte de niña, y ¿Qué haces aquí en Londres?

—Vine a estudiar estoy en la universidad y mi madre me dijo que la visitara.

—Bueno ¿Hermione? Que nombre más curioso

—Si mis padres son bastante originales para los nombres - eso es cierto ellos querían demostrar que era diferentes a todos poniéndole un nombre bastante peculiar a su única hija.

— ¿Tienes donde quedarte?

—Sí, estoy quedándome en un pequeño hotel cerca del centro - las tres escobas del callejón diagon.

—Bueno pero como somos familia y como eres hija de mi prima favorita - sin decir que era la única con la que su madre se llevaba bien - podrías quedarte con nosotros.

—No lo sé, no deseo importunarlos. - la realidad era que ella en su interior gritaba afirmativamente.

—Para nada querida, además tenemos una habitación que nos sobra y estaría encantada de que la ocuparas.

Su padre sonreía mientras pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de su esposa, ambos esperaban que ella les contestara y pensó "por qué no"

—Claro, pero quiero ayudar en la casa.

—Muy bien, mientras no estemos te ocuparas de ella.

—Y si lo necesitas y quieres puedes trabajar con nosotros en el consultorio contestando el teléfono.

Hermione comenzó a sentir que al fin había vuelto a casa, todo comenzó a encajar aunque de una manera extraña porque ella era una extraña entre un matrimonio sin hijos que albergarían a una completa desconocida, si había algo que no había cambiado en ellos era su buen corazón y su espíritu solidario algo que siempre inculcaron en ella y que intentó poner en práctica en su estadía en el colegio, solo que unos pocos supieron valorarlo.

La Sra. Granger llevó a la chica al piso superior y le mostró la habitación, cosa que a Hermione no le pareció necesario dado que aquella había sido suya desde siempre. Al abrirse la puerta el aroma del perfume del suavizante que utilizaba su madre la atrapó e invadió sus fosas nasales y el lado del cerebro que estimula los recuerdos se activaron. Miles y miles de momentos llegaron a ella con solo abrir la puerta y volver a sentir aquel aroma tan peculiar que a su mejor amigo le gustaba tanto. Los recuerdos de haber tenido el cuarto decorado como si fuese la sala común de Gryffindor, no había sido hace mucho que ella lo quito todo junto a sus libros del mundo mágico y las fotografías que las metió en una caja y las escondió en un rincón encantado del desván de la casa donde sabía sus padres o cualquier otra persona lo pudieran encontrar, y pensó en que tal vez en algún momento podría sacarlo todo de allí y volver a colocarlo todo o tal vez enviárselo a alguno de sus amigos para que ellos le dieran un mejor uso.

—Espero que aquí te sientas cómoda.

—Gracias nuevamente Sra. Granger.

—Solo llámame Rose, la Sra. Granger es mi suegra. - la muchacha sonrió afirmativamente y bajo junto a ella de regreso al salón.

Harry en cambio no volvió a pisar Privet Drive, desde que los Dursley lo abandonaron en casa y se mudaron por miedo a que los "anormales" vinieran por ellos como les pasó a Lily y a James, no quiso saber nada más con aquel sitio al que nunca pudo llamar verdaderamente hogar. En su lugar se fue al número 12 de Grimmauld Place donde su único habitante era el elfo doméstico Kreacher quien sinceramente no lo recibió de buen modo pero estaba obligado a obedecerlo ya que Sirius le heredó la casa.

La primera tarea para Harry consistió en ponerla en orden, ya que luego de las muertes de su padrino y el profesor Dumbledore había caído en el abandono y fue saqueada por el despreciable Mundungus Fletcher el cual había robado varias pertenencias pertenecientes a la familia Black. Muchas de ellas antiquísimas y con un valor mágico inigualables.

Todo aquello le llevó al joven varias semanas pero con la ayuda del elfo, aunque al principio se mostró reticente a ayudar al chico, al final pudo disuadirlo prometiéndole que recuperaría los artículos robados y que gracias a la P.E.D.D.O el tubo que darle una habitación de la casa, lo que fue un alivio porque se llevó consigo el molesto cuadro de la madre de Sirius el cual cada vez que alguien, el que sea pasaba junto a él está lo insultaba o le decía las cosas más desagradables que podía oír.

Cierto día se encontraba aburrido y solo en aquella casa, ya había aseado y comido, leído y releído la mitad de los libros interesantes de la biblioteca que pensó en irse un rato a pasear por ahí, en el era algo habitual cuando vivía con sus tíos solía escaparse y caminar sin rumbo con tal de estar lo más lejos de ellos como le fuera posible, pero ahora solo lo hacía por puro gusto y porque dicho sea de paso ya no había personas que daban caza a su persona ni un loco que quisiera matarlo. Era y se sentía totalmente libre de hacer lo que quisiera.

Como siempre terminaba en la heladería del callejón diagon sentado en una de las mesas de afuera, solo con la vista clavada en el edificio del banco el cual aun seguía en reparación debido a que el dragón que él y sus amigos liberaron, destruyó la mitad del edificio y se sintió tan mal por eso que donó una buena cantidad de lo que ganaba con sortilegios Weasley destinados a la reparación del edificio.

Todo el mundo que pasaba junto a él los saludaba y le daba las gracias por haber terminado con la guerra y el haber hecho desaparecer para siempre a Voldemort del mundo mágico, el solo sonreía y estrechaba sus manos ya que nunca lo considero a eso como un logro, más bien fue algo que estaba destinado a suceder y aún lamentaba y le pesaban las incontables vidas que se perdieron en la batalla.

Mientras paseaba por el callejón y se detuvo frente a la tienda de escobas a contemplar la nueva saeta una mano en su hombro lo distrajo y se sobresaltó, con la varita en mano apunto hacia su derecha

—Tranquilo, no querrás herir a alguien con eso ¿O si?

—Hermione - sonrió siempre tan elocuente - bueno eso depende de quien sea.

—Ay Harry, eres todo un caso.

La chica se abalanzó sobre él y se abrazaron fuertes mientras reían por la ocurrencia, ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que se separaron y cada uno había tomado su camino, solo tenían contacto por medio de lechuzas pero al verse nuevamente y volver a estrecharse ambos volvió a sentirse completos.

— ¿Cómo has estado?

—Ya te he contado todo en mis cartas.

—No es lo mismo.

—Bueno invítame una cerveza de mantequilla y te contare todo.

Ambos se fueron hasta el caldero chorreante, buscaron una mesa y pidieron dos tarros de cerveza de mantequilla.

—Ahora cuéntame la verdad ¿Cómo has estado?

—Digamos que he regresado a vivir a casa.

— ¿Les devolviste la memoria a tus padres? - Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido - ¿Cómo lo lograste?

—Aún no lo he logrado, ese es el problema.

—No lo entiendo ¿Cómo es que vives con ellos otra vez?

—Les he mentido, les dije que soy hija de la prima favorita de mi madre y que estoy aquí estudiando. Pero lo cierto es que solo investigo cómo devolverles la memoria.

—Te entiendo, a pesar de lo que haces está mal, te entiendo.

—Lo sé, y yo me siento mal por hacerlo, pero lo necesitaba. De verdad necesito estar con ellos y un poco de normalidad.

— ¿Estar conmigo no es normalidad?

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Ya lo sé.

— ¿Has sabido algo de Ron?

— ¿No le has escrito? Pensé que después de que ustedes… ya sabes, creí que eras su novia.

—Si sobre eso… no sé ni porque lo hice.

Ella siempre pensó estar enamorada de Ron, por eso lo ayudó a conseguir el puesto en equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor en primer lugar o intento ponerlo celoso cuando Cormac Mclaggen la perseguía en el sexto curso de la escuela y decidió invitarlo al baile del profesor Slughorn. También se sintió deprimida cuando él los abandono en el bosque, ella lloro noches enteras hasta quedarse dormida, se había ido por meses hasta que regresó diciendo que una bolita de luz con su voz lo llamaba y lo guió hasta el lago donde se encontró con Harry. Si se sentía feliz de volver a tenerlo allí, de volver a ser el trió inseparable de siempre y finalmente ellos se besaron en la cámara de los secretos pero al terminar la guerra y alejarse de él empezó a sentir que no era realmente amor lo que sentía por él, tal vez sí lo estuvo mientras estaba en la escuela pero ahora no, ahora solo volvió ese sentimiento profundo de amistad que tuvo siempre por él y no le era extraño ni desconocido.

Todo eso debía responderle a Harry que esperaba su respuesta pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin que él se riera o intentara querer ayudarla a aclararse, ciertamente debía hacerlo pero deseaba hacerlo sola, como siempre lo hizo.

— ¿Hermione? ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Si Harry. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, ya no creo que siga siendo novia de Ronald.

—Eso le romperá el corazón, a él realmente le gustas.

—Lo sé y por eso he estado evitando enviarle cartas, a pesar de que Errol me ha traído muchas de su parte. ¿Tú le has escrito?

—Sí bastante seguido, me dijo que en unas semanas volverán a abrir sortilegios Weasley y que trabajara con George hasta poder entrar en el ministerio para tomar la prueba de auror.

— ¿Y qué paso entre Ginny y tú?

Esa fue la pregunta más incómoda para el joven mago, pues ni el sabia que pasaba entre ellos ya que su relación se basaba solo en unos cuantos besos robados y en el hecho de que ella siempre le gusto pero al crecer juntos la veía más como una hermana menor o como una prima que, a diferencia de otras chicas, ella era la hermana menor de su mejor amigo y no quería perderlo.

—Pues es difícil saber que somos.

—Vamos Harry - dijo rodando los ojos - a ti siempre te gusto Ginny y a mi parecer de los tres fuiste el que más claro tuvo sus sentimientos. No olvido como suspirabas por Cho.

—Lo dijiste, suspiraba tiempo pasado.

—Bueno entonces ¿Suspiras por Ginny ahora?

Él se encogió de hombros y se bebió un gran trago de cerveza de mantequilla. Hermione lo observó un momento e imito a su acompañante, al parecer ninguno de los dos tenía claro que era lo que sentía por sus respectivas "parejas"


	3. Capítulo 2

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEn la madriguera el duelo de la familia Weasley estaba llegando a su fin, luego de hacer el funeral de Fred y de enterrar su cuerpo, la familia se tomó el tiempo para convivir todos juntos. Charlie y Percy volvieron a casa para apoyar a sus padres, Ginny se dedicó a ayudar a su madre Ron siempre fue un buen hijo que supo comprender a todos. Mientras tanto George fue el que más tiempo necesito para superar la pérdida de su hermano, ellos eran más que hermanos gemelos, Fred era su mejor amigo y confidente tanto así que ambos sabían lo que el otro sentía o pensaba. Se tomó el tiempo del duelo de su gemelo para experimentar con las pociones nuevas de broma que su hermano había inventado para el negocio y si le salían bien se dedicaba a molestar a Percy o Ron en honor a Fred, eso le valió muchos regaños por parte de su madre pero también aportaba un poco de normalidad en la casa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLa correspondencia los primeros días en la casa fue escasa, ya que sus allegados respetaban su duelo dado que muchos de ellos se encontraban en la misma situación. Después de una semana de que todo paso las lechuzas no paraban de llegar y Arthur decidió comprar una nueva porque el pobre Errol no daba a basto con tantas respuestas. Por su parte Ron y Harry mantenían un contacto bastante fluido pero lo que el más esperaba eran las cartas de Hermione, en todo el tiempo que pasaron separados ella solo le había escrito dos o tres veces de las 20 que él le había enviado, lo que comenzó a preocupar a Ron y le pidió al propio Harry que hablara con ella y le pidiera que por favor le escribiera o por lo menos le contestara./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanCon Ginny era lo mismo, todas sus amigas y compañeros de la orden escribían con regularidad pero no quien ella esperaba que lo hiciera, solo le respondía vagamente en las cartas que le enviaba a alguno de sus hermanos a Molly hasta que finalmente se canso de ello y le escribió una carta dándole un ultimátum acerca de su relación./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"strongemspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"Harry:/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"strongemspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanTe escribiré la última carta porque no comprendo los motivos que te han llevado a contestar mis cartas en las de mis hermanos o las de mi madre, pensé que después de todo lo que pasamos juntos y de los momentos románticos que pasamos tu y yo éramos una pareja o íbamos en camino de serlo./span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"strongemspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"De todos modos lo que quiero es pedirte que por favor me aclares cuáles son tus sentimientos y si de verdad aun sigues sintiendo algo por mí porque yo no quiero seguir sufriendo por ti./span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"strongemspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"Te doy una semana para pensarlo y responder ya que es la fecha de aniversario de mis padres y ellos, a pesar de la reciente pérdida de Fred, lo celebraran con una gran fiesta y seguramente estarás invitado./span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"strongemspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"Espero que te encuentres bien donde quieras que te hayas metido. Besos./span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: right; line-height: normal;" align="right"strongemspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"Ginny./span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLa respuesta no tardó en llegar pero la respuesta no era exactamente la que ella esperaba y casi enloquece, cosa que a su hermano Ron y a toda la familia les pareció algo normal dado que ella era una de esas chicas que tendía a exagerarlo todo, aun así le tenían paciencia y procedieron a hacer lo más sensato que fue intentar consolarla. Por otro lado el único que podía entender a su hermana menor era Ron, solo que él sufría de un modo diferente y toda aquella frustración la sacaba jugando al Quidditch con sus hermanos y golpeando las bludgets lo más fuerte que podía una vez casi lastima a Charlie cosa que mereció una buena regañina por parte de su madre pero para su hermano no fue de gran importancia teniendo en cuenta que casi se lo come un dragón mientras intentaba curarlo en la reserva donde trabaja./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanCierto día Ron despierta porque oye sollozos y como quiere seguir durmiendo pero no puede ya que le parecen de lo más molestos se levanta de la cama y se dirige hacia el sitio de donde provenía, al darse cuenta de que a medida de que desciende las escaleras se hacía más notorio, se asomó sigilosamente por la barandilla y se encontró con Ginny frente a la chimenea. Despacio se acercó a ella y puso una manta en sus hombros, la joven levantó la vista y se encontró con su hermano parado en pijama junto a ella con cara de dormido y se hizo a un lado en el sofá para que sentara./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Gracias Ron./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—De nada - se refriega los ojos y pasa un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su hermana - podrías contarme ¿Cual es el motivo por el que estas así?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Es… - ella tenía un pergamino arrugado en su mano - acabo de recibir esta carta - ella se lo extendió a su hermano - dice que se terminó y que tal vez no vendrá a la celebración del aniversario de nuestros padres./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanRon tomó el papel y leyó lo que ponía allí, efectivamente era la letra de su amigo, pero las palabras que allí plasmaba eran un poco duras y en un tono bastante seco similar a lo que suele hacer cuando está fastidiado por algo, y considerando la insistencia por parte su hermana era bastante entendible. Aún así creyó que para una chica como Ginny, que era sensible de más, las palabras eran demasiado duras y eso lo ponía a Harry como un patán./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Tranquila, hablaré con él y haré que se disculpe por la manera en que se dirige a ti./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"— ¿Podrías convencerlo para que venga? quiero intentar convencerlo para que lo intentemos otra vez./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—No sé si pueda, al parecer aquí lo pone muy claro que ya no siente lo mismo por ti. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Pensé que estarías de mi lado - ella se levanta echa una furia - al final siempre lo terminas defendiendo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Cálmate Ginny, vas a despertar a todos - la toma de la mano e intenta calmarla - yo quiero ayudarte pero él ha tomado una decisión./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Ag. - se suelta bruscamente del agarre de su hermano - eres un idiota Ron Weasley./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"Se va subiendo las escaleras dejando solo y bastante confundido, ahora ya estaba completamente despierto y fastidiado tanto por la actitud caprichosa de su hermana como por la manera de dirigirse tan fríamente a ella por parte de su amigo. Se cruzó de brazos y se arrebujó en el sofá e intentó pensar de qué modo procedería de ahora en adelante cuando los tenga a ambos cerca./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanUnos cuantos días más tarde George le pidió a Ron que fuera con él al callejón diagon para que pudiera ver qué cosas debía reparar de su negocio y así también él se convertiría en el nuevo gerente de la tienda, cosa que a Ron le pareció la idea más estupenda ya que no soportaba estar un minuto más en su casa oyendo a Ginny llorar por Harry o siendo perseguido por su madre para que lo ayude con los preparativos de la celebración. Usaron la red flu ya que se les prohibió volver a usar el auto y las desapariciones fueron prohibidas por el ministerio hasta que se regularice todos y cada uno de los medios de viaje por parte de los medios de traslado mágicos. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLlegaron hasta la chimenea más cercana la tienda y se encontraron en el caldero chorreante, George se sacudió las cenizas y fue directo a la barra a pedir un tarro de cerveza de mantequilla, por su parte Ron vislumbro a una pareja en una mesa en la esquina más alejada de todas las demás y pudo reconocer la ondulada, enmarañada y castaña cabellera de la joven que lo mantenía despierto. Le hizo una seña a su hermano y fue hasta ellos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Hola a los dos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"Harry y Hermione se sobresaltaron al verlo parado frente a ellos, estaba con los brazos cruzados y en su cara se podía vislumbrar el gesto de enfado, Hermione tragó saliva y miró a Harry pidiendo ayuda, lo que su amigo hizo solo fue disimular y sonreír./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Ron amigo ¿Como estas?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—¿Cómo crees que estoy? hace días que por tu culpa mi hermana no para de llorar y tratarme mal./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Siento eso - se hizo a un lado - ven siéntate./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—No gracias tengo cosas y compras qué hacer./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEn ningún momento se dirigió a Hermione cosa que la chica agradeció porque así podía escaparse sin que lo notara, pero cuando lo intento él se giro y la miró de mala forma entonces ella volvió a sentarse./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Hola - fue todo lo que ella dijo, nunca había visto a Ron así de enojado, ni cuando se fue en el bosque y ella se asustó./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Contigo tendré una larga charla, pero no ahora./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Ron… puedo explicarlo, lo siento./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"— ¿Qué es exactamente lo que sientes? ¿El que como un idiota te envié cartas abriéndote mi corazón y que no respondiste ninguna? o ¿Que mi mejor amigo hizo lo mismo y ahora están aquí juntos y no me dijeron nada?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Estar aquí juntos fue solo una coincidencia, lo juro Ron. - Harry intentó justificarse esto se estaba por poner feo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Sí seguro./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Es cierto Ron, no te comportes como un idiota solo porque te has hecho una idea que no es./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Lo que sé es que ustedes dos estarán riéndose de mí y de mi hermana mientras los dos esperábamos las respuestas de ambos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Te equivocas otra vez. Tú no sabes nada./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Pues cuéntame, dime que es lo que no sé, porque si hubieras contestado alguna de las cartas que te envié ¿Crees que estaría aquí haciéndome una idea que tal vez no es?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Siéntate./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—No, estoy mejor aquí./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Como gustes entonces - ahora era ella quien se encontraba fastidiada por la actitud que el pelirrojo estaba tomando - todo este tiempo he estado intentando encontrar la manera de revertir la desmoralización de mis padres sin tener que recurrir a la tortura ¿Contento?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAhora sí que se sentía un estúpido, había estado siendo un egoísta cuando ella solo quería tener a sus padres de vuelta, ella buscaba la manera de recuperar la única familia que tenía, por eso estaba con Harry él era el único que comprendía lo que era perder a tus padres y estar solo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Perdón, no lo sabía./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Claro, por eso para ti es tan fácil juzgar. Sabes una cosa con respecto a lo que me preguntaste en tu última carta, si te extraño y nos extraño a los tres juntos, pero Ron… - tomó aire y lo dejó salir despacio - perdóname pero no puedo empezar nada entre nosotros, lo que siento por ti es el mismo cariño que he sentido siempre y no quiero arruinarlo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;" —Y ¿Que paso con todo aquello de que te habías enamorado en la escuela? Pensé que luego del beso tu y yo…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Tú y yo nada Ron, tuve bastante tiempo para pensar y aclararme y la verdad es que no se si en este momento quiero tener una relación. Mi cabeza está puesta enteramente en encontrar en desencantar a mis padres sin lastimarlo. Perdóname si te hiero con esto pero va a ser lo mejor para ambos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHarry solo estaba entre ellos como espectador se sentía muy fuera de lugar y algo incómodo, la tensión entre ambos a causa de la conversación o más bien confesión por parte de sus amigos lo llevó a pensar en que tal vez si él hubiese sido más valiente o no hubiese perdido tanto tiempo dudando y pensando que decir, tal vez debió hacer como Hermione y dar la cara frente a Ginny y decirle exactamente cómo se sentía./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSigilosamente se puso de pie ya que la incomodidad que sentía iba en incremento pero no logró alejarse mucho de su sitio porque la fuerte mano de su amigo lo sostuvo del hombro y lo obligó a volver a sentarse e hizo lo mismo tomando el lugar a su lado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—A pesar de todo lo que hemos estado guardándonos… quiero que nada cambie entre nosotros chicos, por eso quiero pedirles por favor que no me dejen solo en fiesta de mis padres./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Pero Ron, si estará toda tu familia contigo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Por eso mismo, mi madre y mi hermana me están volviendo loco y ni hablar de Fleur no se qué le pasa últimamente está más susceptible que de costumbre, Bill dice que se le pasara pero la verdad es que yo no tengo mucha paciencia para soportar a tantas mujeres históricas dando vuelta por la casa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Eres una persona poco empática ¿Lo sabías?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—No soy un insensible si es lo que insinúas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—No dije que fueras insensible, me consta que no lo eres. Dije que eres poco empático que es distinto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Creo que sé por dónde va el razonamiento de Hermione./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Dime porque yo no entiendo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Creo que tu amigo - le pone una mano en el hombro - pronto serás tío./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"— ¿Dices que Fleur está embarazada? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Hasta que al fin entiendes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—No lo creo, no imposible si fuera así mi madre ya lo sabría ella es buena para darse cuenta sobre esas cosas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Bueno como dices tu madre está ocupada en otras cosas y a decir verdad Fleur siempre fue un poco odiosa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Eso no es cierto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Ay por dios Ron ¿Aun sigues deslumbrada con esa chica?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Claro que no, es la esposa de mi hermano./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Pero bien que le seguís la cola cada vez que podías durante el torneo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"— ¿Estas celosa Hermione? - Harry la miró con picardía y levantó sus cejas haciendo que ella pusiera los ojos en blanco./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Claro ella es una veela de incomparable belleza que irradia naturalidad y buen estilo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Ok, ya entendí aun sigue sin caerte bien./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Si me cae bien después de lo que hicieron ella y Bill en el refugio cambie mi modo de verla. Pero aun así aun me molesta que la pongan en el punto más alto de comparación con otras mujeres./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"— ¿Y con quien más podía comparar a las chicas? es la mujer más hermosa que he conocido./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Gracias Ronald./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Ron - Harry abre los ojos advirtiendo que ya no hable - mejor ya no digas nada más./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Pero ¿Y ahora que hice?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Nada, esa es la cosa tu nunca haces nada, pero hablas sin pensar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Claro que no, lo que dije es cierto, ella será mi cuñada pero su parte veela la hace deslumbrante./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Ya mejor dejemos de hablar de la esposa de tu hermano y concentrémonos en lo que nos importa ¿Que van a hacer George y tú con la tienda?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—No sé, íbamos a ir a ver como estaba todo y a ver si podíamos repararlo para poder abrir lo más pronto posible, George necesita ingresos para poder mudarse de casa y yo la verdad quiero hacer lo mismo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Eres un tonto, si no te diste cuenta yo tengo una casa solo para mí y bueno Kreacher, pero es un detalle./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—No deberías hablar así de él./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—No desprecio al pobre, pero de verdad tiene una actitud que a veces me desespera, además no deberías defenderlo tanto porque aun sigue sintiendo desprecio por los magos de sangre muggle./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Y a mí me sigue llamando traidor a la sangre, sin contar que Walburga era mi tía y ese cuadro es chocante./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Por eso no te preocupes, se lo obsequie para quitarlo del pasillo, yo lo cubría pero él insiste en descubrirlo y hablar con él así que le di una habitación en el desván y se lo llevó lejos donde nadie pueda oír sus gritos e insultos. Oye Hermione no me mires así yo cumplí con lo que dicen los estatutos de la P.E.D.D.O y no maltrato. Es más él es un elfo libre pero insiste en quedarse porque dice que él será fiel siempre a la casa Black./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Pero tú no eres un Black, en cambio yo sí./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"— ¿No es raro? eres primo de Malfoy./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Estoy emparentado con varios de ellos no solo Malfoy, Bellatrix, Crave, Pansy, Luna. Es parte de ser descendiente de los 28 hasta tu./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—No mi familia fue excluida por ser de mente abierta./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"-Y después de que tu padre se casó con una hija de muggle./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"-Soy mestizo y orgulloso de eso./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"-Bien dicho, yo también, quiero decir estoy orgulloso de que mis mejores amigos no importa su origen son los mejores magos y brujos de todos. - levantó un tarro de cerveza./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"-Salud por eso./span/p 


	4. capitulo 3

Los días pasaron desde que los tres coincidieron en la taberna y pudieran, de algún modo, poner sus asuntos en orden.

De alguna manera la melancolía que Hermione sentía las semanas previas al encuentro con sus amigos se había esfumado, no por completo, pero ya no sentía un gran peso en su corazón y después de pasar bastante tiempo viviendo como un muggle no había pensado en cuanto extrañaba vivir en el mundo mágico, aún así no iba a rendirse hasta que encontrara la forma de devolverles la memoria a sus padres. Uno de esos en los que sus padres no estaban en casa al fin tuvo la determinación de subir al ático y sacar la caja que había escondido con magia, la llevó a su habitación y rebuscando entre todo aquello encontró un viejo libro que olvidó devolver a la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

—Prometo llevarte de vuelta. - dijo después de abrirlo.

Comenzó a ojear las páginas y allí encontró una variedad de hechizos probados pero olvidados que no enseñaban en la escuela pero que aun así estaban aprobados por el ministerio. Muchos eran para defenderse de ataques de animales mágicos, otros domésticos y al final encontró los sanadores esos fueron los que llamaron su atención había para huesos rotos, enfermedades de memoria y por fin EUREKA, halló lo que buscaba un contra hechizo obliviador. Este consiste en hacer que a la persona que fue desmemoriada se le fuera activada la memoria por medio de un recuerdo o un hecho concreto y luego utilizar una poción.

–Bueno lo del recuerdo puedo hacerlo

Pensó que para hacer la poción según el tiempo que llevaba tardaría bastante y más en encontrar todos los ingredientes, aún así estaba dispuesta a probarlo con tal de que funcionara, solo tenía una pequeña complicación y esta consiste el permiso del ministerio ya que se trataba de uso en muggles, a pesar de ser sus padres debía pedir su aprobación. Así que se puso manos a la obra escribió una larga y detallada carta con su plan la cual envió al sr Weasley pidiendo su ayuda y otra más a la profesora Mcgonagall, con esta última incluye el libro para devolverlo a la escuela, uno de los dos seguramente podría apoyarla en su idea ya que era su único recurso.

Los días pasaban y la espera se volvía insoportable, tanto Arthur como la profesora Mcgonagall habían contestado sus cartas diciendo que lo que ella pedía era difícil pero no imposible y le dieron direcciones de varios lugares donde podría conseguir los ingredientes para la poción, pero aun así todavía le faltaba la carta de aprobación del Ministerio. Un par de semanas más tarde mientras salía al patio a buscar a crookshanks una lechuza se paró en la barda que separaba el patio de su vecina y después de entregarle la carta se fue. Ansiosa ella corrió hasta su habitación y se encerró en ella, abrió el sello y leyó lo que ponía.

Estimada señorita Granger:

Nos dirigimos a usted en respuesta a su petición para utilizar la poción y el hechizo desmemorizante en una pareja de muggles, los cuales tenemos entendido son sus padres. Sin embargo por ley volver a memorizar a una persona está prohibido y por eso nos ha costado mucho tomar la decisión.

Sin embargo considerando que tanto usted como el sr Potter fueron responsables de la derrota final de quien no debe ser nombrado y por la intervención del Sr Weasly y la Profesora Minerva Mcgonagall actual Directora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, se le ha concedido un único permiso para usar este recurso en la ya mencionada pareja de muggles.

Sin más que decir lo saluda cordialmente.

Kingsley Shacklebolt Ministro de Magia.

—Siii - salto en la cama y luego se dejó caer en ella, desde el suelo su gato la observaba - lo conseguí crookshanks podré volver a la normalidad a mis padres ¿No es la mejor noticia hasta ahora?

La única respuesta por parte del gato fue un maullido grave un posterior salto sobre la cama donde comenzó a restregarse contra su pierna para que ella lo acariciara y ronroneaba, eso fue todo lo que Hermione necesito para entender su respuesta, a pesar de que el gato no comprendiera una sola palabra a pesar de que alguna vez Sirius dijera que era un gato muy brillante, considerando que fue el primero en descubrir que la rata de Ron era un animago.

En la madriguera el pequeño Pidwidgeon llevaba atada en su pata un paquete que dejó caer sobre la mesa de la cocina, la Sra. Weasley la recogió y le dio un pedazo de carne al pobre animal que salió por la ventana y se fue a la pajarera. Molly abrió el paquete y allí encontró dos sobres uno dirigido a ella y a su esposo y otro para Ginny también había una pequeña caja con un hermoso collar que iba dirigido especialmente a ella y una sujeta corbata para Arthur. Abrió el sobre y vio una nota que decía:

Sres. Weasley:

Me honra que me inviten a compartir con ustedes la celebración de sus muchos años de matrimonio, lo cual admiro profundamente. Quiero darles las gracias por haberme recibido como a uno más de sus hijos durante todos estos años y haberme acompañado en los momentos más oscuros a pesar de no haber tenido que hacerlo. Por ese motivo les envío mi respuesta positiva a su invitación y pequeño obsequio que no es nada comparado con lo que todo lo que ustedes me han dado.

Sin más que decir, lo saluda cordialmente.

Harry James Potter.

Molly sonrió por aquella nota tan tierna por parte del chico por el que siempre ha sentido un cariño especial, tanto que el era considerado como uno de sus hijos. Tomo la otra carta y fue en busca de su hija para entregarla ya que seguramente se pondría feliz de recibir una respuesta al fin de parte del chico por el que se la había pasado llorando por más de dos meses.

—Ginny cariño - entró en la habitación donde la pelirroja estaba acostada en un viejo diván leyendo la revista corazón de bruja - acaba de llegar esta carta para ti - al no tener respuesta por parte de su hija intentó con algo diferente - es de parte de Harry.

Y como si su madre hubiese pronunciado un hechizo poderoso, Ginny se levantó y le arrebató el sobre de las manos a la mujer quien negó con la cabeza y volvió a bajar las escaleras. Mientras en su habitación Ginny abrió el sobre y leyó con ansias lo que ponía la nota pero al parecer no era lo que ella esperaba y en un grito casi ensordecedor llamó a su hermano, el cual al oírla se asustó y se cayó de la escoba mientras practicaba Quidditch.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? - entró a la habitación sobándose el trasero.

—Tu amigo dice que no quiere nada conmigo.

—Bueno Ginny él ya había dejado claro lo que sentía por ti en la carta anterior, pero tú no dejas de insistir.

—Te equivocas no voy a dejar de hacerlo.

—Pues deberías pequeña tonta.

—No me llames así, tú no sabes nada.

—Yo sé mucho más que tu sobre como es mi amigo. Así que deja de ser tan berrinchuda y mimada, te estás poniendo insoportable. - y sin decir una palabra más Ron salió de allí dejando a una muy malhumorada Ginny.

Regreso al campo distraído y el camino se topó con su cuñada Fleur, con quien chocó sin querer y casi la tira al suelo pero al ser rápido de reflejos logró tomarla de la mano y evitar la caída.

—Gracias Ron.- dijo con una sonrisa encantadora que hacía que Ron se derritiera.

—De nada, pero fue mi culpa.

— ¿Qué te pasa? Estás más distraído de lo normal.

—Es Ginny, me tiene harto.

— ¿Es por Harry verdad?

—Sí - respondió resoplando, ese gesto a ella siempre le pareció tierno - no sé qué le pasa, aun no comprende que Harry ya no quiere saber nada mas de ella.

-Lo que tú no comprendes Ron es que el corazón de una chica es complejo, pero a la vez es muy simple como el de ustedes.

-¿Entonces por qué siempre lo hacen todo más complicado? Digo, no es tan difícil decir las cosas y ya.

-Eso le quitaría el misterio y la magia al amor. Además a las chicas nos gusta ser conquistadas, no sirve de nada el solo coquetearle al chico que nos gusta, de nada sirve llamar su atención si no van a notarlo o intentar conquistarnos.

— ¿Estás diciendo que Ginny le insiste a Harry para conquistarlo?

—Exacto.

—Pero él no quiere ser conquistado por ella, creo que a él le gusta mucho alguien más.

— ¿Lo dices por Hermione? porque hace unos días los vi muy juntos en Gringotts riendo y paseando juntos, si no fueran amigos todo el mundo pensaría que hacen una pareja adorable.

—Que no te escuche mi hermana decir algo así o querrá matarlos a los dos y a mí por no habérselo dicho.

—Confía en mí, de mi boca no saldrá una palabra.

—Gracias por la charla Fleur, has sido de mucha ayuda.

—De nada Ron - antes de voltearse e irse a la madriguera ella le da un beso en la mejilla dejando al pelirrojo con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

Los días pasaron y Ginny se comportaba más insoportable que de costumbre cada vez que Ron estaba cerca de ella o el nombre de Harry se pronunciaba de la casa, solía resoplar con fastidio, dar portazos o salir con actitud ofendida como si fuera que nombraran a Voldemort o a alguien mucho peor, a decir verdad no existe alguien peor que el. La cuestión es que el propio Arthur un día en el que tuvo que ir a Gringotts a retirar dinero para comprar lo que hacía falta para la fiesta que planeaba Molly se encontró con Harry quien había ido a la banca mágica por el mismo motivo pero no estaba solo allí sino que se encontraba en compañía de la jovencita Granger, pero no pensó nada raro al verlos ya que ellos siempre habían sido muy buenos amigos.

—Hola chicos ¿Cómo se encuentran esta mañana? - Arthur puso su mejor sonrisa.

—Señor Weasley, muy bien ¿Como están las cosas por la madriguera? Seguro es una locura con los preparativos de la celebración.

—No voy a mentirte hijo si están las cosas un poco revolucionadas por allá pero hay algo que me preocupa un poco más.

— ¿De qué se trata señor?

—Es Ginny, ella está un poco más irritable de lo normal.

Eso provocó que Harry se sintiera nervioso, tenía una vaga sospecha que aquella manera de comportarse por parte de la menor de sus hijos era por causa suya, o más bien por el constante rechazo que él mostraba a la insistencia de Ginny. De todos modos mostró compostura y siguió su charla con Arthur como si eso fuera una cosa sin importancia.

—Si - se rasco la nuca - Ron me ha contado algo de eso en sus cartas.

— ¿Tiene idea por que podría estar portándose así?

—Querida, mi Ginny siempre ha sido un poco dramática, pero esta vez no conozco el motivo de su disgusto.

Hermione y Harry cruzaron sus miradas y luego miraron al pobre Sr Weasly que se veía mas cansado de lo normal e intentaba sonreírles a pesar de que dentro suyo guardaba muchas preocupaciones y aun seguía el peso reciente de haber perdido, del modo más desagradable, a uno de sus hijos.

—Bueno chicos, debo irme o Molly me matara si no le llevo sus cosa. Adiós y los veré en la fiesta.

—Si claro Sr, lo veremos. Saludos a la familia.

Después de haber retirado el dinero del banco, Hermione acompañó a su amigo a comprar un nuevo traje formal para la fiesta y ella compró todos los ingredientes que necesitaba para la poción, pasaron por la librería donde ella solía perderse horas entre las estanterías viendo las nuevas publicaciones o las que le parecían interesantes. Harry siempre le parecía fastidioso pero esta vez mientras la veía concentrada en los libros, pudo notar como la joven hacía muecas al pasar por cada título, la manera en la que arrugaba la nariz cuando algo le desagrada o como acariciaba el lomo de los que le interesaban.

Ella sonrió cuando volteo la vista hacia la puerta y vio a Harry ahí esperándola, el generalmente solía dejarla allí curioseando y después de un rato regresaba con bolsas llenas de cosas y los bolsillos de la túnica repletos de caramelos. Pero esta vez no era así, el se veía diferente ya no era el niño escuálido que vio en el tren en el primer curso, se veía más maduro y casi se parecía a aquel hombre de las fotografías que cargaba celosamente en su mochila y a la que todas las noches, creyendo que ella dormía, les hablaba.

Luego pasar por la tienda de los Weasley y de prestar un poco de su ayuda para armar el inventario a Ron y George, quienes no daban a basto con todo, Harry acompañó a Hermione hasta la parada de autobús.

—No entiendo porque no usas la red flu.

—Porque vivo con un par de muggles.

—Cierto, lo había olvidado. - ella abrazó a Harry cuando vio venir el transporte

—Recuerda lo que hablamos y no te comportes como siempre.

—Descuida que si lo olvido siempre te tendré para que me digas que hacer.

—Adiós Harry - ella sonrió antes de subirse.


	5. Capítulo 4

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"stronguspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"Capítulo 4./span/u/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanCuando se fue, el no pudo evitar pasar la mano por la mejilla donde ella había dejado un pequeño beso de despedida y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer. Nunca, ni siquiera Ginny, había provocado eso en Harry él solía despedirse de las chicas con un saludo de lejos agitando la mano y mostrando su mejor sonrisa para hacerlas sentir bien pero con Hermione era diferente, con ella no podía fingir lo conocía mejor que el mismo y eso en ocasiones le daba miedo pero a la vez era satisfactorio porque era la misma persona a la que recurre por consejo o simplemente compañía y podía asegurar que no se sentía extraño o incómodo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHermione viajaba en el autobús con la mirada perdida en el paisaje urbano que ofrece Londres pero lo cierto era que no prestaba mucha atención a lo que veía fuera sino más bien en lo que sucedía en su interior. Después de haberse despedido de Harry fuera del Caldero chorreante. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanPara ella la sensación de tenerlo cerca era satisfactoria él era su mejor amigo, siempre era reconfortante saber que podría contar con su apoyo o simplemente con su compañía cuando lo necesitara pero en el último tiempo ambos comenzaron a sentirse extrañamente bien en compañía del otro, y aunque ninguno quería aceptarlo pasar tiempo lejos solo hacía que se echarán de menos más de lo normal./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYa casi no faltaba nada para la fiesta en casa de los Weasley y eso suponía un problema para Harry, él había aceptado ir porque de verdad ellos lo habían hecho sentir siempre como parte de su familia y en cierto modo lo eran, pero su problema no era el tener que vestirse de etiqueta, no su problema era Ginny. Esa niña no paraba de enviarle cartas, lechuzas con regalos, y pociones de amor que gracias a las advertencias por parte de Ron y Fred pudo evitar ser hechizado. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"El necesitaba una acompañante y la necesitaba con urgencia pero no tenía idea de dónde conseguiría una chica, salir y conquistar a alguna linda bruja para él no supone ningún problema ya que había heredado los mejores genes de sus padres y junto con el ejercicio que hacía gracias al quidditch lo hacen más atractivo, pero a pesar de todo eso llevar a una chica que recién conocía a la fiesta de aniversario de los padres de su mejor amigo no era la mejor idea, así que se le ocurrió algo mejor o alguien mejor. Tomo sus cosas y salió de Grimmauld place directo a la zona más céntrica de Londres donde los padres de su mejor amiga tenía su consultorio médico./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEl timbre sonaba con insistencia y Hermione no tuvo más opción que ponerse una bata y bajar a atender, pasó junto al espejo del pasillo y se observó llevaba el cabello revuelto y su cara de dormida no ayudaba mucho, se ató en una coleta lo mas prolijo que pudo su indomable cabello, se quito las lagañas de los ojos y abrió la puerta./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Buenos días - dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa ante la cara de fastidio de su amiga - ¿Te desperté?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"— ¿Tu qué crees? - se hizo a un lado - pasa. Se puede saber ¿Que estás haciendo aquí a esta hora?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Tampoco es tan temprano, sabes de sobra que a mí me encanta dormir hasta tarde, creí que tú eras quien se despertaba antes que cantara el gallo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Bueno a decir verdad anoche salí con una vieja amiga de la escuela - Harry la miró intrigado - de mi escuela muggle. Y no tenía idea de que la noche de Londres es tan salvaje./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHarry comenzó a reírse nunca se la habría imaginado saliendo a bares muggles ni mucho menos divirtiéndose como uno de ellos, y a juzgar por su aspecto la había pasado realmente bien./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Por lo menos ¿Valió la pena?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Cada maldito segundo. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHermione fue hasta la sala seguida por Harry quien observa el aspecto de la casa, el estaba acostumbrado a la pulcritud y obsesión por el orden que los muggles tenían ya que su tía Petunia era una neurótica que estaba obsesionada por la perfección, pero los padres de su amiga no iban al extremo. Tomó asiento junto a ella en el sofá frente a la chimenea y sacó su varita./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Oye ¿Qué haces? - dijo quitándosela de las manos - mis padres podrían verte haciendo magia./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Y entonces ¿Cómo supones que encienda el fuego?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—De la manera tradicional./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanElla se puso de pie y su bata se desató revelando un fino camisón que se cierne perfecto a sus curvas, Harry se quedó mirándola embobado y contuvo el aliento por un instante, no era la primera vez que la veía en pijama pero este era distinto, pudo ver el contorno de sus piernas y una sensación extraña recorrió su cuerpo, los vellos de todo el cuerpo se le erizaron como si el viento frío del invierno lo hubieran atravesado, sacudió la cabeza y se enfocó en mirar el cuadro que estaba colgado sobre la chimenea. Hermione sintió frío cuando su bata se desató al ponerse de pie pero la sensación más extraña que sintió en su cuerpo fue de vergüenza o pena al sentir la mirada de su amigo que se enfocan en su anatomía, el camisón que llevaba puesto era un poco revelador pero no pensaba en que Harry o alguien más la vería con él cuando en la madrugada al llegar del bar lo sacó del armario y se lo puso. Rápidamente tomó los dos lados de la bata y volvió a cerrarla haciéndose un nudo con el cordón y se inclinó frente a la chimenea, que después de un intento fallido, se encendió y obtuvo un agradable fuego que los hizo sentir bien a ambos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Ahora está mucho mejor - tomo la manta que descansaba sobre el respaldo del sofá y cubrió las piernas de Hermione - hace frio, tapate sé cómo te gusta estar bajo una linda cobija frente a una chimenea./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Solo falta un buen libro y la experiencia estaría completa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Auch - dijo llevándose una mano al pecho - eso fue un golpe bajo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—No es cierto, cuando la compañía es buena no es necesario ese libro./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEl noto como sus ojos color avellana chispeaban igual que las llamas de la chimenea y se sintió bien al saber que ella disfrutaba de estar en su compañía al igual que el./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Lo único que haría falta ahora es una buena taza de té o de chocolate caliente. Pero no me vas a devolver la varita supongo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Oh - dijo sacándola de su bolsillo y entregándosela a Harry - lo había olvidado, ya me estoy acostumbrando a ir por la casa sin tenerla en los bolsillos ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? ¿Te o chocolate caliente?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Si gracias, pero debería ayudarte o mejor vístete y yo te invito, me siento culpable por haberte despertado después de tu noche salvaje./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanElla rompió en una carcajada que a Harry lo contagio por completo. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—No creo que haya sido así como dices pero de verdad disfrute sentirme común y corriente, aunque de vez en cuando extraño las fiestas con hombrecitos de nieve que danzan sobre la mesa de la cocina./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Si, Molly sabe cómo hacer que se vean divertidos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"Harry se puso de pie y le tendió la mano a su amiga quien lo observó un momento no tenía idea qué era lo que su amigo tenía en mente pero Hermione aceptó el gesto y tomó su mano, Harry de un tirón hizo que su amiga se pusiera de pie pero el movimiento fue un poco brusco que terminó chocando contra el fuerte cuerpo de Harry que para no terminar ambos en el suelo la rodeo con los brazos quedando a una distancia peligrosamente cerca de su rostro. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Perdón si te lastime, soy un bruto - dijo y respiró profundamente, pudo sentir el aroma dulce del perfume de Hermione y estos llenaron sus sentidos - me encanta tu perfume - dijo casi susurrando./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHermione se sonrojo al oírlo decirle aquello, el tono de su voz era casi ronca pero a Hermione le sonó dulce y seductor. Ella se detuvo en los esmeraldas ojos de Harry y se dio cuenta que no eran completamente verdes, la proximidad que compartían hacía que sus alientos se mezclaran. Despacio Harry soltó su cintura y la llevó hasta su mentón, con el pulgar acarició su labio inferior que despacio por el rose de la piel de Harry se separó dejando que Hermione se le escapara un suspiro y su cuerpo se estremeció entre los brazos de Harry./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"Entonces un sonido proveniente de la puerta de la entrada rompió justo a tiempo la magia entre los dos, entrando a la sala con paso firme llegó el padre de Hermione, Harry al verlo la soltó despacio y se alejó de ella un par de pasos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Buenos días Sr Granger - saludo Harry intentando no sonar nervioso o culpable./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Buenos días tío Charles - Hermione se cerró la bata y abrazándose sintió como le subían los colores al rostro - Creí que hoy estarían toda la mañana en el consultorio./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Buenos días Hermione - mirando de manera intrigada al joven alto de cabellera negra y revuelta que se escondía tras Hermione - solo vine a buscar un expediente de un paciente. Disculpa ¿Quien es tu amigo?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Oh que tonta - sonriendo nerviosa - tío Charles el es mi amigo Harry Potter. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanTomando del brazo a Harry quien estaba petrificado tras su amiga se adelantó y le tendió la mano para saludarlo, para él era igual de extraño que para Hermione tener que presentarse con el padre de su amiga teniendo en cuenta que ya se conocían desde que ellos tenían 11 años./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Gusto en conocerlo Sr Granger, tiene una casa muy bonita./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Gracias jovencito - acercándose a Hermione - ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento querida?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Claro./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEl se la llevó a un lado y le habló con un tono dulce pero autoritario tal y como solía hacerlo cada vez que tenía que reprender por alguna falta o quería dejarle claro que él era quien ponía las reglas en la casa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—No me habías dicho que tenías novio, si así era…. Bueno hay reglas en la casa que…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"— ¿Qué? No, no te equivocas él y yo solo somos amigos, lo conocí en la universidad. No hacíamos nada, es más él acaba de llegar para invitarme a desayunar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"— ¿Fue con él con quien saliste anoche?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—No, pero lo encontramos en el mismo bar con mi amiga Poppy - por dentro ella se sintió un poco feliz y a la vez confundida ya que Charles al estar sin memoria sobre quién es ella en realidad aun así se comportaba como un padre celoso - tío se que debí avisarte por la presencia de Harry en tu casa, lo lamento./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—No te preocupes, no me molesta que tus amigos vengan a verte, solo que debería llamarte primero la próxima vez así no los interrumpimos. - extrañamente él le guiño un ojo y eso si la confunde ya que no era algo que él haría como padre, aun así le pareció curioso. - ahora ve a vestirte que el joven te espera./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanElla asintió y fue camino al piso superior, abajo su padre volvió a la estancia donde encontró a span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHarry jugando con un extraño trozo de madera el cual emitía una luz parpadeante de la punta./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Jovencito - carraspeo - Harry ¿Verdad? - El chico volteo a mirarlo - Hermione bajará en un instante fue a vestirse, pero dime ¿Cómo se conocieron?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"Aquí estaba la cuestión, no sabía que responder porque no tenía idea cual había sido la mentira o media verdad que Hermione le había contado a su desmemoriado padre, así que solo improviso, sin embargo sabía que debería contárselo todo a Hermione después./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—En la universidad, ella es amiga de mi ex - media verdad - pero ella se dejó la carrera - otra media verdad ya que el curso en Hogwarts aún no comenzaba - sin embargo su sobrina y yo continuamos viéndonos como amigos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Ya veo. Bueno yo debo regresar al consultorio ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Claro señor, si está en mis manos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Cuídala./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanUn asentimiento de cabeza fue toda la respuesta de Harry, esto y la sincera mirada en los ojos del chico fueron todo lo que Charles Granger necesito para saber que su sobrina estaba segura, después de ir a su despacho y obtener lo que había venido a buscar se fue de regreso al consultorio. Un rato después Hermione bajó las escaleras y llamó a Harry./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Harry, ya podemos irnos - ella se asomo a la sala y observó a Harry que corría el cuadro de la pared lateral - si a eso no lo pudieron borrar ellos yo tampoco iba a hacerlo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Lo imagine - se volteo a verla - es parte de tu infancia y fue injusto lo que tuviste que hacer, pero lo entiendo más que nadie./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Se que no lo habrías hecho si tus padres hubiesen estado…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Ellos siempre están conmigo, yo…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Lo sé Harry - se acerco a él y tomo su mano - ellos y Sirius, incluso el profesor Lupin estarían orgullosos del hombre en el que te has convertido, en lo que has hecho y todo lo que has logrado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Gracias Hermione. - ella le sonrió cálidamente - pero ya vámonos, conozco el lugar perfecto para tomar un buen desayuno pero lleva tu varita./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Dime que no es en el callejón diagon./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—No es en un lugar mejor./span/p 


	6. Capítulo 5

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"stronguspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"Capítulo 5/span/u/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHarry abrió la puerta de salida pero ninguno de los dos se esperaba la gran tormenta que estaba por caer, una ráfaga de viento paso por el vecindario y le cerró la puerta en las narices al chico que quedo perplejo, sacó su varita inconsciente que se encontraba en una casa muggle y fue detenido por Hermione./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Ya te he dicho que guardes eso, mira - saca un paraguas del closet - podemos usarlo hasta estar lejos de casa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Claro, creo que será algo raro para tus vecinos ver como chorrea el agua por los lados y no me mojo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Exacto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Es que a la única persona que veo con un paraguas es a Hagrid y es su varita./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—¿Vas a decirme algo que no sepa? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Oye no me trates así, yo vine a invitarte a salir y tú te burlas de mi. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Disculpa Harry, fue solo un chiste./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—No importa - dijo sonriente - ya lo sé, pero dime ¿Donde quieres ir?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Es un sitio al que voy cuando quiero pensar y estar sola./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"— ¿Queda muy lejos?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—No si aparecemos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Pero recuerda que está prohibido y no creo que por aquí cerca encontramos una chimenea autorizada para poder usar la red flu./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"— ¿Desde cuándo eres tan respetuoso con las reglas del ministerio?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—La verdad es que no deseo ir a Azkaban./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Descuida no creo que una vez que usemos la aparición el ministerio envíe auroras por nosotros. Recuerda que hemos recibido medallas y distinciones./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—No juegues con eso Hermione./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—No lo hago, lo digo muy en serio, con nosotros tendrán consideración, nos creen sus héroes tú mejor que nadie debería saberlo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Pero aun así no creo que sea correcto abusar de su confianza violando una norma impuesta para descubrir a los mortifagos que aún quedan sin rendirse./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Odias el transporte público y es el modo muggle de llegar hasta allí, así que elige./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEl la miro y considerar las opciones, odiaba que ella tuviera siempre la razón y como no podía usar una escoba para transportarse se lamento haber dejado la motocicleta de Hagrid en su casa. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Tienes razón, pero caminemos hasta encontrar un sitio seguro para aparecernos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanElla asintió con una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro, Harry le ofreció su brazo ella pasó su brazo y se acurruco junto al cuerpo tibio de su amigo, ese día hacia mucho frio ya que el viento soplaba con bastante fuerza y a pesar de que se había puesto su abrigo más grueso podía sentir el frío recorrerla de pies a cabeza mientras caminaban. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanRecorrieron un camino de unas cinco o seis calles en línea recta desde la casa de Hermione hasta que Harry sintió como de su abrazo ella lo arrastraba lejos de la acera hasta un callejón que quedaba entre una casa donde venden artículos para deportes y una casa. Ella lo soltó y sintió como un escalofrío le subía desde la cintura hasta la base del cuello al alejarse del tibio calor que emanaba el cuerpo de su amigo, ya que venían caminando tan pegados uno contra el cuerpo del otro que todos los transeúntes que pasaban les sonreían pensando que eran pareja y al mirarse frente a una de las vidrieras de la cuadra pudieron notar lo mismo, a ninguno le desagrado aquello pero tampoco dijeron nada que pudiera romper con la magia del momento, ya se había tornado la cosa un poco extraña en casa de ella cuando quedó entre sus brazos y él sintió un extraño impulso de tocar sus carnosos labios y querer besarla, por suerte para él apareció Charles Granger y le impidió cometer aquella locura./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Bueno - dijo Hermione sacando su varita - creo que este es un muy buen lugar para hacerlo ya que no nos vera nadie, salvo tal vez ese gato - dijo viendo hacia un lado que había un pequeño gato atigrado lamiendo una lata de atún vacía./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Ok - dudo un momento pero tomo la mano que su amiga le ofrecía - estoy listo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanElla tomó aire esperando a que no se activara la alarma en el ministerio y solo pensó en el sitio a donde quería ir y en un parpadeo aparecieron detrás de una estantería llena de libros y con baja iluminación./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"— ¿Donde me trajiste? Creí que iríamos a desayunar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Y es a donde vamos, esta es la biblioteca de la universidad de Londres, esta es la sección de libros raros porque son primeras ediciones de los clásicos más importantes de la historia, estas estanterías están repletas de poesía e historias desde Lord Byron hasta Herodoto, si ya se no me mires así, se que no sabes de quienes te hablo pero…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Claro que sí lo sé, Sirius me dio una caja con varias cosas de mis padres y entre ella había un libro de poesía escrito por Bosworth que había pertenecido a mi madre, lo leí y aunque no entendí mucho porque es prosa antigua y un poco romántica comprendo porque les gusta, hablo de ti y…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Lily - él asintió - me gusta venir a este sitio porque estoy tranquila y no lo sé en las bibliotecas es en los sitios donde pienso mejor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"— ¿Cómo es que te dejan entrar?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Bueno - dijo un poco sonrojada - al principio usaba una poción multijugos, una paciente de mi padre estudia aquí, después solo aparecía./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Bueno, ya veo. Creo que te contagie lo rebelde e impertinente, como diría el profesor Snape. - bajo la vista a sus desgastadas zapatillas al recordar como lo había salvado de la ira de Voldemort, a él le debía la vida más que a nadie./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Ya no estés triste Harry - dijo acercándose a él y le puso una mano en el hombro - ¿Quieres desayunar?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Si claro - dijo limpiando una lágrima que casi se sale./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Bueno, vamos el lugar va a encantarte./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanElla lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró fuera del lugar hasta salir del gran edificio, Harry se dio cuenta de que nunca en su vida había estado en el campus de una institución como aquella, el sitio se parecía mucho a Hogwarts, con sus jardines y arcadas medievales y hasta tenía una gran fuente en el medio, pero todo aquello contrastaba con el modernismo de las esculturas y los kioscos repletos de luces y los estudiantes vestidos estrafalariamente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Esto es increíble, ya entiendo porque te gusta venia aquí./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Y no es nada./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanElla comenzó a caminar con su amigo siguiendo sus pasos, cruzaron casi todo el campus hasta que ella entró a un local con grandes ventanas y la puerta era toda de cristal con los marcos de la puerta en madera trabajada y se podían notar que eran bastante antiguos, dentro todo parecía salido de una revista de arquitectura, el techo tenía una forma casi circular desde donde pendían dos enormes candelabros con cristales que sabía no terminaría de contarlos nunca, el cielo raso estaba pintado con frescos mostrando escenas de distintos paisajes, era como si las regiones de Gran Bretaña se juntaran en una sola fotografía. Las paredes estaban decoradas con un papel tapiz que daba una iluminación al lugar como si todo fuera dorado ya que reflejaba la luz de los grandes candelabros y las mesas eran todas de estilo parisino./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"— ¿Algo para decir?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Que los chicos de esta universidad tienen mucha suerte de poder venir a desayunar aquí./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanUna sonrisa orgullosa fue toda la respuesta de la chica, que veía a Harry quien aún estaba un poco maravillado con el lugar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanUna joven con rostro angelical se acerco y tomo su orden para regresar un rato después con sus cafés./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Bueno, ahora sí. Me debes una explicación del motivo por el que me sacaste de la cama un sábado. - bebió un sorbo de café de su taza y cerró los ojos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Este… - él se quedo sin habla ante aquella acción por parte de su amiga, nunca la había visto tan radiante y eso que solo era café - quería pedirte una cosa que es muy importante para mí y me encantaría que aceptaras porque de no hacerlo para mi seria una tortura enorme y… - él hablaba rápido, estaba nervioso y se notaba./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—He, párate ahí, respira y se breve ya te pareces a Ron enredándote con las palabras. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEl hizo caso a su pedido y respiro hondo cerrando los ojos concentrando todo su coraje en lo que debí decir./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"— ¿Quieres acompañarme a la fiesta de los Weasley? ¿Como pareja? Digo si no tienes nada mejor que hacer./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—De hecho - dijo juntando las manos alrededor de la taza - no tenía pensado ir./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Ah, bueno - hizo una breve pausa se sentía un tonto - lo entiendo, tal vez tengas planes para ese día con alguien y.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—En efecto - lo corto - pero podría dejarlo para el día siguiente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"— ¿De qué estás hablando?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—He hallado la manera de regresarle la memoria a mis padres con una poción, pero como son muggles necesitaba la aprobación del ministerio, no te preocupes ya la solicité y me llegó hace dos días. Solo debo esperar a que madure para que funcione./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Ahora entiendo porque compraste todos aquellos ingredientes tan extraños. Y ¿Ya has pensado cómo vas a hacer que lo beban?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—No, aun estoy pensando, no están mucho en casa y cuando si es solo uno o el otro y necesito que estén ambos para que funcione./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Si necesitas mi ayuda puedo estar ahí./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Eres muy amable y lo valoro mucho pero es una cosa que tengo que resolver sola./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Entonces creo que iré solo a la fiesta. - dijo bajando la vista a su tasa concentrándose en el remolino que se formaba con la espuma del café -creo que va a ser mejor que me pegue a Ron o a Luna./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Nunca dije que no a tu propuesta./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Pero si acabas de decirme que quieres ayudar a tus padres./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Sí, pero también dije que podría hacerlo un par de días más tarde o antes tal vez./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Me estas confundiendo Hermione, eso es ¿Un sí o un no?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Es un sí, iré contigo. Ya sé porque no quieres ir solo y prometo ayudarte./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Creo que soy muy obvio ¿No?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—En realidad…. Si. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Es que no se qué otra cosa más hacer, me está volviendo loco y la verdad es que ya no soy aquel chico que podía lidiar con todos los enredos amorosos de un adolescente. Siento que he madurado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Lo que deberías hacer es hablar con ella en persona y decirle esto mismo. No eres un cobarde Harry, lo sé./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Solo sé que no tengo idea por dónde empezar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Deberías hacerlo con la verdad y decirle exactamente lo que me dijiste, que ya no la amas como antes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Creo que llevaré un casco por las dudas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Estaré cerca si necesitas que la inmovilice si se llega a poner un poco…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"— ¿Loca?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Alterada era lo que iba a decir. - Harry se rio y a ella le causo ternura./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Gracias, Hermione./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"— ¿Por qué?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Por todo lo que haces por mí, de verdad no puedo imaginar a una persona que haga todo lo que tú por mí./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Es que yo te quiero Harry - sintió sus mejillas arder al instante de haber dicho eso - eres mi mejor amigo. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: ES;"—Y por eso prometo ayudarte con tus padres, vamos a hacer que funcione - el tomo su mano y le sonrió - lo único que quiero es verte bien./span/p 


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Varias semanas pasaron desde su encuentro, Hermione entre turnos en la clínica de sus padres regresaba a casa para poder realizar la poción del modo correcto, quería tenerla lista antes de la fiesta y para eso le pidió ayuda a la única persona que creyó capaz de ayudarla: Luna. La extraña y singular brujita había llegado a Londres un día de lluvia usando su varita como paraguas y toco el timbre en casa de los Granger.

—Hola Sr Granger ¿Está Hermione en casa? - preguntó al padre de su amiga con su voz cantarina y suave.

—Claro, pasa por favor.

—Gracias, que amable afuera llueve mucho es como si un ave de trueno estuviera agitando las nubes.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Nada tío - Hermione desde el pasillo de la planta de arriba oyó la voz de Luna y bajo antes de que ella dijera algo más - es solo una broma.

—Hola Hermione - sonrió cándida.

—Luna, que bien que llegaste. Te presentare, este es mi tío Charles es dueño de la casa. Ella es mi amiga Luna, de la escuela.

—Mucho gusto jovencita.

—Lo mismo digo.

—Ven, vamos a mi habitación. Permiso tío.

—Oh si claro, solo una cosa Hermione.

—Si tío - dijo desde la mitad de la escalera.

—No olvides que esta tarde tenemos la revisión de inspección.

—Descuida que estaré allí a las 6.

Hermione subió las escaleras seguida de la brujita rubia luego de que su padre se fuera, ella saco un pergamino que tenía escondido debajo de un cajón de su mesa de luz y se lo entrega a su amiga quien lo estudia en silencio y solo la observa con su típica mirada distraída.

— ¿Y bien? - pregunta nerviosa.

—Es difícil, pero no imposible si estaba en ese libro seguro el mago que lo descubrió tuvo éxito en prepararlo.

—Gracias Luna eres la mejor.

—Gracias.

Luego de que el sr Granger se fuera, Hermione y ella bajaban a la cocina con todos los cuencos, ingredientes y el caldero, Luna hacía un repaso por la casa y pudo notar algo que no encajaba en una casa muggle que estaba afuera en el patio sobre la barda de madera.

—Mira noticias de Harry. - señala apuntando a la lechuza.

— ¿Como sabes que es de Harry? Es solo una lechuza.

—Sí, pero esa es SU lechuza. La conozco hemos mantenido correspondencia un tiempo.

— ¿A si? ¿Sobre qué hablaban?

—Pues de la muerte - Hermione la miró extrañada - sobre cómo es perder a un ser amado y sobre lo que él sintió al estar casi al borde de la muerte en la batalla de Hogwarts.

—Oh - baja la mirada, con ella ni con Ron su amigo había querido mencionar el tema, sin embargo con Luna se abrió como si fuera más fácil.

—No te sientas mal porque no te lo dijo - Hermione levantó la vista hacia ella - lo que él y yo nos escribimos fue sólo sobre lo que los muggles llaman ir a psicólogo, el no quería mencionarlo ni a ti ni a Weasley fue porque también tuvo miedo de perderlos ese día, además de que debido a que vio los recuerdos del profesor Snape se enteró de una gran cantidad de cosas que debió procesar a medida de que las cosas se calmaron en el mundo mágico.

—Luna, lo comprendo y no me enfado contigo o con él, creo que de alguna manera tú tienes el poder de hacer que las personas te cuentan cosas que con los demás sería extraño o vergonzoso hablar. Eres como… no sé cómo explicarlo.

—Todo el mundo cree que soy extraña, y lo entiendo. Pero yo solo soy observadora no tomo decisiones a la ligera y me gusta hablar con la gente aunque muchos prefieran tenerme lejos.

—Ya ves que yo no, o mis amigos. Te quiero Luna, eres una muy buena amiga.

—Tu también Hermione.

Mientras la bruja rubia se dedicaba a medir las proporciones de la receta para fabricar la poción, Hermione que había ido a buscar la carta que traía la lechuza atada en su pata, tomó asiento en una de los taburetes de la isla. Luna solo observaba con atención mientras revolvía el contenido del caldero y pudo notar que a medida que su amiga leía el pergamino que tenía en su mano está sonreía bastante cantidad de veces, pero no era una sonrisa porque algo fuera gracioso sino que eran de aquellas sonrisas que solo las personas que sienten amor suelen mostrar.

— ¿Qué dice Harry?

— ¿Cómo? - Hermione levantó la vista mirándola confundida.

—Pregunte qué cuenta de nuevo Harry, debe ser algo muy bueno e interesante para que sonrías de ese modo.

— ¿De qué modo?

—Se - la señala con la barbilla - ¿Hace cuanto tiempo te gusta Harry?

— ¿Que dices? A mí no me gusta Harry, solo somos muy buenos amigos.

—Hermione, esa sonrisa no es solo por sentir una buena amistad. Y está bien que te guste es un buen chico.

—Sí, sí lo es - dice melancólica. - pero aun así no me gusta.

—Está bien, como digas. Espero que te des cuenta pronto y no te arrepientas cuando el este con alguien más.

— ¿Sabes algo que yo no?

—Saber algo ¿Como qué?

—No sé, si esta con alguna chica. Sé que con Ginny no está porque ya le ha dicho que no quiere nada con ella.

—No lo sé, pero si así fuera creo que tú te enterarías primero.

— ¿Sabes una cosa? - Luna la miró con su típico rostro soñador - deberíamos solo dedicarnos a preparar esa poción y que funcione antes de que llegue la fiesta de los Weasley.

— ¿Tu vas a ir a la fiesta de los Weasley?

—Sí. Molly y Arthur me enviaron la invitación hace unos meses, pero no estoy muy segura que deba ir.

— ¿Por lo que paso contigo y con Ron?

—No, por el. Ya solucionamos lo nuestro.

—Oooh comprendo tu problemas es Ginny.

—Supones bien.

—Para ser tan lista creo que has hecho mal en aceptar ir a la fiesta con Harry. Quiero decir sabes que ella intentara re conquistarlo ese día.

—Si lo sé, y francamente no quiero enfrentarme a ella, no le tengo miedo pero no quiero arruinar la fiesta de sus padres, ellos fueron muy buenos conmigo.

Luna solo asintió de un modo comprensivo pero no dijo nada más, ella solo podía darle un consejo pero no tenía idea de cómo resultaría ya que conocía muy bien a Ginny y cuando ella se le ponía algo en la cabeza no existía ente mágico que la pidiera parar.

—Creo que esto ya está.

— ¿Qué? - respondió Hermione distraída.

—La poción, ya está ¿Tienes donde ponerla para que repose?

—Sí, ponle la tapa y ven conmigo. - Luna asintió.

Hermione guió a s amiga hasta la planta alta de la casa y de allí al desván donde con un golpe de su varita en una de las paredes esta se movió como una puerta y allí apareció un pequeño cuarto secreto donde la brujita mantenía escondido de sus padres muggles todo lo que tuviera que ver con el mundo mágico. Detrás de una caja que contenía varios libros había un baúl con etiquetas de viaje que pertenecían a la plataforma 9 ¾ y a la estación de Hogsmeade. Abrió el baúl y metió el caldero con mucho cuidado dentro.

—Listo ahora solo queda esperar a que repose dos semanas. Espero que funcione.

—Lo hará, eres una bruja muy inteligente ¿Ya pensaste como vas a dárselo?

—No, pero tengo tiempo aun para pensarlo.


End file.
